Atardecer eterno
by Dani7979
Summary: Dos personas que antes se odiaban, el dia de hoy tienen un sentimiento, un sentimiento mutuo, ese llamado amor, y muy pronto lo descubriran. (Dipcifica)(Solo hay romance)
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno hola chicos y chicas, mi nombre es Dani7979 y estamos en mi primer Fanfic, si, al fin vamos a comenzar uno. Primero les tengo que aclarar que solo va a contener tres o cuatro capítulos, puesto a que la historia es corta y que no dispongo del tiempo suficiente como para escribir algo mas largo.**

 **Esta historia contendrá Dipcifica. Un detalle mas este Capitulo lo estoy escribiendo en la noche, ya que la inspiración me llego de repente, así que decidí poner la música mas Linda, Relajante y Tranquila que tengo (De James Bay) y comencé a escribir y creo que eso ya me esta causando sueno, así que sin nada mas que decir vamos a comenzar**

Atardecer Eterno

Lo único que ella quería era que ese atardecer fuera eterno, eso era lo único que quería, pero como todos sabemos nada lo es.

Todo comenzó una mañana, mas específicamente un día después de lo ocurrido en a mansión de la familia mas reconocida y adinerada de todo el pueblo de Gravity Falls y tal vez del país.

P.O.V. Pacifica

"Maldición! Esta noche casi no pude dormir, todo por estar pensando en ese torpe chico, ¿Por que? Por que estoy pensando en el, solo es un chico común, un chico con una torpe gorra, al igual que su sonrisa, tan brillante y llena de felicidad y alegría, un chico muy… ¡No! ¿Qué rayos estuve a punto de decir? Esta bien creo que mejor debería ir a desayunar, tengo algo que resolver luego" Y así, tal y como lo dijo la chica de cabellos rubios, bajo a la primera planta y se dirigió al comedor, en el cual se encontraban sus padres, solo esperándola a ella para comenzar con el desayuno.

Acabando lo antes dicho, Pacifica les informo a sus padres que saldría un rato a caminar por el pueblo, a lo cual sus padre solo la escucharon, ya que casi no le prestaban atención.

Pacifica se dirigió hacia "La Cabaña del Misterio" la trampa de turistas que es un fraude, propiedad del tío de los hermanos Pines, para arreglar un asunto con la hermana mayor, Mabel, con la cual Pacifica tenia que preguntarle algo, no se lo comento a sus padres por que sabia que si lo hacia no la dejarían ir, sus padres no la dejan convivir con gente de es clase social.

Llego a la casa y toco la puerta esperando que alguien abriera la puerta…

P.O.V. Mabel

-Si! Un nuevo episodio de "Pato Detective" me pregunto quien habrá sido el asesino, bueno por lo que veo ahora, creo que fue…- Mabel no termino de hablar, ya que fue interrumpida por unos golpes provenientes de la puerta principal

"Iré a revisar quien toca", cual fue su sorpresa, Pacifica Northwest estaba parada enfrente de ella, la chica mas rica del pueblo

Fin P.O.V.

-Hola Mabel- Saludo Pacifica, un tanto nerviosa por lo que le preguntaría a continuación

-¿Pacifica, hay otro fantasma en tu casa, o que es lo que te trae por aqui?- Pregunto un tanto sorprendida de que fuera ella

-No nada de eso, es que… pues yo solo… solo quería preguntarte…- Estaba muy nervios, no le veía la razón, solo le preguntaría si la perdonaba y si quería ser su amiga, ¿Que tan difícil podría ser?

-¿Si?- Le invito a continuar

"Esta bien Pacifica, solo dilo" –¿Quería preguntarte si me perdonas y si quisieras ser mi amiga?-

-¿Que?- solo pudo responder eso a causa de lo sorprendida que estaba, no lo podía creer, Pacifica Northwest le pedía ser su amiga, ella había sido su rival desde el comienzo del verano, aunque claro la situación ya no estaba tan tensa como antes.

-Digo si no quieres pues yo no te estoy obligando a nada- Se puso un poco triste, ya que creyó que no la perdonaría. Estaba apunto de darse la vuelta e irse de aquel lugar pero una voz muy entusiasmada la detuvo.

-¡Claro que te perdono!, era lo que quería desde que comenzamos a pelear- Contesto muy entusiasmada, por fin serian amigas después de tanta rivalidad que existió entre las dos, -Emm, Pacifica quería invitarte a pasar un rato aquí, en la cabaña, si quieres podríamos conversar un poco-

-Gracias, enserio, por como te e tratado pensé que jamás me perdonarías, y si, si me gustaría pasar un tiempo y platicar- Ahora estaba muy feliz, la había perdonado, al menos era una carga menos con la que contaba

-Muy bien, entonces pasa- La invito, a lo cual ella solo prosiguió entrar en la casa de los hermanos

Justo en ese momento Dipper, el hermano de Mabel, se encontraba bajando las escaleras, e iba en dirección de la cocina, para preparar una merienda antes de la comida.

-Hola Pacifica- Saludo con una sonrisa, que para ella era muy cautivadora, a la vez estaba un poco sorprendido, ya que nunca la había visto en esa cabaña sin un disfraz que la hacia irreconocible para toda la gente que la viera

-Jeje hola Dipper- concluyo con una risa tonta con la que ni siquiera ella sabia que contaba, y poniendo su sonrisa mas hermosa y sincera solo para el, en sus ojos se veía admiración y la forma en que lo miraba, daba una sola cosa que pensar.

-Ahhh… No- Comenzó a hablar Mabel, muy embocinada por algo que acababa de descubrir

-¿Q… que sucede?- De inmediato se puso muy nerviosa

-A ti… te gusta… Dip…- Fue interrumpida por la mano de Pacifica en su boca

Continuara…

 **Bueno chicos eso es todo por hoy, no pude escribir mas por que el sueno esta ganando esta lucha, espero que les haya gustado, y nos veremos pronto, claro si ustedes quieren.**

 **No olviden comentar que les ha parecido, me gustaría escuchar (Leer) lo que opinan de la forma en la que escribo, acepto criticas de todo tipo, desde criticas reconstructivas hasta los malos, que dicen que soy muy mala escribiendo.**

 **Sin Nada mas que decir, un saludo, y Adiós.**


	2. Información Importante

**INFORMACION**

 **Bueno hola chicos y chicas de Fanfiction!**

 **Lamento enormemente desilusionarlos de esta manera (Hacerles creer que era un nuevo capitulo, pero no), aunque la verdad no se si lo haya hecho.**

 **Bueno, vamos al grano, la razón por la que no he actualizado, es por que no he tenido nada de tiempo, pero nada, toda la semana he tenido un montón de problemas y ahhhh, muchas cosas, les prometo que subiré el capitulo lo mas pronto posible, seguro este fin de semana, para dejarles un poco mas de satisfacción (si se le puede llamar así) el nombre del siguiente capitulo es: El inicio de **** *****, muajajaja lo se, soy terrible, pero bueno, creo que ya me alargue mucho con esto.**

 **Otra vez les pido disculpas de todo mi corazón, espero que me entiendan :(**

 **Los ama Dani7979**

 **Y sin nada mas que decir, un saludo, y, adiós**


	3. El inició de algo mutuo

**Bueno hola chicos y chicas, como ya sabrán mi nombre es Dani7979 y este es el segundo capitulo de "Atardecer eterno", después de una semana llena de problemas, al fin decidí darme un tiempo para relajarme y escribir otro capitulo.**

 **Sin ninguna otra noticia, vamos a comenzar, pongan música relajante y empecemos a leer.**

Capitulo 2.- El inicio de algo mutuo

-A ti… te gusta… Dip…- Fue interrumpida por la mano de Pacifica en su boca

-Shh, no grites!- dijo Pacifica algo molesta –a… además, eso no es cierto- continuo, estando nerviosa

-¿a no?- dijo Mabel con una sonrisa picara-ya lo veremos, ¡Dipper, puedes venir un momento!-

-Pero ¿Qué estas hacie…?- Paro de hablar al momento en el que un chico de gorra azul con un pino en ella entro a la habitación

-¿Sucede algo?- Dipper pregunto, intentando descubrir la razón del por que lo llamaron

-Párate frente a Pacifica- Seguía con a misma sonrisa

-¿Para que?- Fue lo único que pudo decir

-¡Solo hazlo!-

-Esta bien- Dijo completando la acción que le habían pedido hacer

-Ahora dile, ¿Cómo se ve hoy?- le ordeno

-pe… bien… pues te ves muy bien, te ves linda, digo, si, bueno, no, quiero decir no es que no te veas bien, solo que… ¿Tu entiendes no?-

En ese momento Pacifica se sonrojo, un poco por el cumplido de su amigo

-Jeje. Gracias, tu también te vez… - Iba a devolverle el cumplido, pero fue interrumpida por una persona

-Si, si, okey, ya te puedes ir Dipper- La interrumpió Mabel, al mismo tiempo que lo guiaba fuera de la habitación

-Ves te lo dije, es obvio- dijo Mabel

-Claro que no!, por que lo dices-

La mira con cara de ¿Enserio?-Pues mira, primero, te pusiste muy nerviosa al verlo, segundo te sonrojaste, y tercero, la forma en que lo miras, esa cara te delata-

-¡Esta bien, si!-Dijo en voz alta, al notarlo disminuyo el nivel, por miedo a que Dipper la escuchara-Esta bien, me descubriste, si me gusta, estoy enamorada de el!- Finalizo

-¿Y por que no lo quieres aceptar?, ¿Por que no le dices?- Pregunto Mabel un poco confundida

-Por que ni siquiera yo lo acepto, ni yo me la creo, y no le digo, por que por lo que se ahora, a el le gusta otra, Wendy, creo que se llama- Dijo un poco entristecida, por lo ultimo que dijo

-Mira, si no lo intentas no lo sabrás, además ella no siente lo mismo, el tiene que buscar a una persona que este a su alcance, que lo que sienta sea mutuo, que lo quiera, que lo proteja- La trataba de alentar para que lo hiciera

-Cierto, pero que tal si el no me corresponde, que tal si se molesta, que tal… si… lo… pierdo- sus ojos se pusieron llorosos, lo que menos quería era perderlo, menos ahora que sabia lo que sentía por el

-Pero, que tal, si, si te corresponde, que tal si el si te quiere, que tal si, estarán juntos para toda la vida, mira, todo puede pasar- Intentaba animarla, que lo lograra

-Esta bien lo…- La interrumpen

-Oigan chicas, ¿Quieren ver una película?, va a salir una de terror en la TV- Pregunto, Dipper

-Me parece bien- Dijeron al mismo tiempo y se sentaron junto a Dipper

-Bueno, mientras se empieza la película, iré a preparar unas palomitas- Decía, para después dirigirse a la cocina, pero antes de salir de la habitación…

-¡Yo te acompaño!- Se levanto inmediatamente

-No!, digo, yo puedo sola Pacifica, pero Gracias-(Le guiña el ojo)

-Okey-Se vuelve a sentar al lado de Dipper, ella no quería quedarse sola con el, bueno, si quería, pero la pone muy nerviosa su compañía

-Oye Pacifica, ¿Como van las cosas en tu casa?, digo, con tus padres, otro fantasma con el que te pueda ayudar, algo- Pregunto para romper el silencio que se había formado

-Pues, todo un desastre, con mis padres, parece como si nada hubiera pasado, lo toman indiferente, parece que me quieren aun menos, por lo que abrí las puertas para que el pueblo entrara, y no te preocupes desde ayer no a pasado nada- Le respondió

-Cierto lamento todo, lo que paso- Se sentía algo culpable, por no haber destruido al fantasma

-No te preocupes, no es tu culpa, es mía y de mis padres por haber ocultado toda la verdad-

-En ese caso, tampoco es tu culpa, ellos te obligaron-

-Bueno en eso tienes razón-

En ese momento entra Mabel con un tazón lleno de palomitas y lo coloca, en medio de Dipper y Pacifica adrede, justo cuando se sentó al lado de su hermano, comenzó la Película

Había pasado un tiempo desde que empezó la película, y Pacifica parecía ser la mas afectada, con cualquier cosa se asustaba

Llego el momento mas terrorífico de la película, cuando paso, Pacifica dio un salto, e inconscientemente se abrazo de Dipper, cuando lo hacia, se sentía protegida, a salvo, sentía que no le podía pasar nada, mientras estuviera con el, sentía su calor, su respiración, su corazón que incrementaba de velocidad.

-Jaja ¿Miedo?- Se burlo Dipper

-¿Que?- Dijo con una voz muy aguda, carraspeo, para normalizarla-¿Que? ¿Yo? Pfff, claro que no- Claro que tenia miedo, recordó que aun estaba abrazando a Dipper así que dejo de hacerlo

-Jaja claro que tienes miedo- se burlo nuevamente

-Que no!- Tomo una palomita del tazón y se la arrojó en la cara a Dipper

-Hey!- Hizo lo mismo que ella, tomo una palomita y se la arrojó

Así, cada quien tomo un puñado de palomitas, e iniciaron una guerra, llena de diversión y risas, conforme las palomitas se acababan, Dipper decidió tomar una almohada del sillón, Pacifica repitió la acción y ahora se golpeaban con ellas, al final terminaron todos llenos de plumas, que era el relleno de las almohadas, pero eso si, se habían divertido mucho, en especial Pacifica, era una de las pocas veces, que no se preocupaba por nada, solo jugaba y reía.

Ambos estaban tan concentrados jugando, que ni siquiera se percataron de que Mabel ya no estaba en la habitación

-Dipper, ¿Puedes venir un segundo?-Lo llamaba desde la habitación en la que dormían

-Claro, ya voy, ahora vuelo Pacifica- Dirigiéndose a ella

Dipper comenzó a subir las escaleras, para ir a su cuarto

-¿Qué necesitas?- Pregunto al entrar al cuarto

-¿Que opinas de Pacifica?- Le pregunto, intentando la respuesta que quería

-Pues, que, desde que somos amigos, es una muy buena persona, es… linda, y divertida- termino con una sonrisa en su cara

-¿Cuales son sus virtudes?-

-Pues hasta ahora, a sido amable con nosotros, divertida, generosa, también muchas cosas mas, por ejemplo, un cabello dorado como los rayos del sol- Dándose cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo, se quedo callado

-Okey, y por ultimo ¿Qué es lo que sientes cuando estas con ella?-

-En los días que he estado con ella, cuando estamos juntos, me siento muy feliz, y cuando se va, me quedo recordando los momentos que vivimos, y no puedo dejar de pensa… Solo eso- Decidió no continuar con su descripción

-Mmmmm, esta bien, ya te puedes ir-"No me la creo, por lo que me dice tal vez este enamorado de ella" Grito en su interior-ah, le puedes decir a Pacifica, que venga-

-Bien, yo le digo- Diciendo esto ultimo, se retiro

 _Continuara…_

 **Bueno chicos, eso es todo por hoy, les vuelvo a pedir perdón por dejarlos abandonados un tiempo, y es que no tenia ningún momento en el que pudiera escribir, mi semana a estado inundada de problemas, espero que me entiendan.**

 **Y espero que les haya gustado, el capitulo de hoy, creo que solo queda uno mas para terminar esta historia.**

 **No olviden comentar lo que les a parecido, así yo puedo leer sus opiniones y mejorar en esto de la escritura, recibo tanto reviews reconstructivas como criticas diciendo que soy mala y no se escribir :(**

 **Antes de despedirme le quiero mandar un saludo a:**

 **leon evans**

 **Pfaller17**

 **Cesargarciadiaz99**

 **DarkStar4712**

 **Rossss**

 **Guest**

 **Gracias a ellos, y a su apoyo, he podido escribir la continuación de este fanfic, Gracias!**

 **Ahora si, sin nada mas que decir, un saludo y adiós.**

 **Los ama Dani7979.**


	4. Un Atardecer Eterno

**Bueno hola a todos!, Al fin! Después de tanto tiempo!**

 **Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, por dejarlos abandonados por tanto tiempo, no e tenido ningún momento para escribir.**

 **Pero… Vean el lado positivo, ya tendrán algo mas de Dipcifica!**

 **A!, otra cosa, yo también creo que estoy siendo un poco rápida, al escribir todo lo que pasa, pero bueno, quieren Amor entre estos dos ¿no?**

 **Sin otra noticia mas, empecemos con el capitulo:**

 _Capitulo 3.- Un Atardecer Eterno_

En el capitulo anterior…

…Así, cada quien tomo un puñado de palomitas, e iniciaron una guerra, llena de diversión y risas, conforme las palomitas se acababan, Dipper decidió tomar una almohada del sillón, Pacifica repitió la acción y ahora se golpeaban con ellas, al final terminaron todos llenos de plumas, que era el relleno de las almohadas, pero eso si, se habían divertido mucho, en especial Pacifica, era una de las pocas veces, que no se preocupaba por nada, solo jugaba y reía.

Ambos estaban tan concentrados jugando, que ni siquiera se percataron de que Mabel ya no estaba en la habitación

-Dipper, ¿Puedes venir un segundo?-Lo llamaba desde la habitación en la que dormían

-Claro, ya voy, ahora vuelo Pacifica- Dirigiéndose a ella

Dipper comenzó a subir las escaleras, para ir a su cuarto

-¿Qué necesitas?- Pregunto al entrar al cuarto

-¿Que opinas de Pacifica?- Le pregunto, intentando la respuesta que quería

-Pues, que, desde que somos amigos, es una muy buena persona, es… linda, y divertida- termino con una sonrisa en su cara

-¿Cuales son sus virtudes?-

-Pues hasta ahora, a sido amable con nosotros, divertida, generosa, también muchas cosas mas, por ejemplo, un cabello dorado como los rayos del sol- Dándose cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo, se quedo callado

-Okey, y por ultimo ¿Qué es lo que sientes cuando estas con ella?-

-En los días que he estado con ella, cuando estamos juntos, me siento muy feliz, y cuando se va, me quedo recordando los momentos que vivimos, y no puedo dejar de pensa… Solo eso- Decidió no continuar con su descripción

-Mmmmm, esta bien, ya te puedes ir-"No me la creo, por lo que me dice tal vez este enamorado de ella" Grito en su interior-ah, le puedes decir a Pacifica, que venga-

-Bien, yo le digo- Diciendo esto ultimo, se retiro

 _Ahora…_

Dipper se encontraba bajando las escaleras, llego a la sala…

-Ya volví, solo que ahora quiere que vayas tu- Le dijo a pacifica

-Esta bien, iré con ella- Y así empezó a subir las escaleras

Mabel se encontraba en la puerta de la habitación, esperándola, en cuanto Pacifica se paro frete a ella, la jalo e introdujo en el cuarto, para después cerrar la puerta tras ella.

-Tengo buenas noticias…- Le dijo sonriendo

-Y… Que esperas, cuenta- Dijo Pacifica

-Okey, pues mira, tengo mucha experiencia en esto del amor, en todo el verano…-

-Al punto- La interrumpió

-Bien… Creo que le gustas a Dipper-

Pacifica se quedo en shock, no podía creer lo que le dijo Mabel, ese chico, ese torpe chico de gorra azul, podía estar enamorado de ella…

-E… el… ¿Que?- Apenas podía formular esas palabras

-Si, le gustas, solo debes invitarlo a salir, decírselo, y listo, por que conociéndolo, no creo que el lo haga jeje-

En ese momento el reloj sonó, señalaba las 7:00 pm, y ya era muy tarde, Pacifica se tenia que ir…

Iba bajando las escaleras, pensando en todo lo que le conto Mabel, tal vez seria buen idea invitarlo a salir

-Bueno, Dipper creo que ya me tengo que ir, nos vemos después- Salió de la cabaña

-Esta bien, Adiós- Estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta…

-Ah! Dipper, te quería decir, pues digo… tal vez… si quieres… emmm… ¿Quiere salir a tomar un café, mañana por la tarde?- Pregunto

-Mmmm, claro, por que no-

-Genial, paso mañana como a esta hora, ¿Qué te parece?-

-Esta bien, te espero Pacifica-

Después de eso Pacifica se marcho camino a su casa, estaba muy feliz, tendría una cita con Dipper, estuvo tanto tiempo pensando en eso, que ni siquiera se percato de que ya se encontraba en su casa

Apenas empezó la cena, y sus padres tenían todo listo

Pacifica se encontraba con una muy grande sonrisa en su cara, cosa que sus padres notaron, pero no le dieron mucha importancia.

Paso la noche y casi no pudo dormir, se había quedado despierta para arreglar todo para su cita, desde su vestimenta, hasta las actividades que tenia planeadas.

Había preparado un mesa para dos, en el café mas lujoso e importante del pueblo, y cuando terminaran, irían a una colina, por la cual se puede ver el hermoso atardecer en Gravity Falls, ahí le confesaría su amor.

Al siguiente día, todo era normal y cada persona hacia su rutina habitual.

Llegaron las 5:30 pm. Y Pacifica Salió de su casa, en dirección a la cabaña del misterio…

"Toc, toc, toc" Se escucharon unos golpeteos en la puerta de la cabaña, Dipper Pines abrió la puerta y se encontró con Pacifica, ella estaba vestida con… Un pantalón de mezclilla, una blusa color rojo, y finamente un abrigo que le llegaba hasta después de la cintura. El, un pantalón también de mezclilla, una camiseta y sobre ella un suéter.

-¿Nos vamos?- Pregunto Pacifica

-Claro Vámonos- Respondió Dipper

Y así, caminaron hasta el café mas reconocido del pueblo, entraron, pues previamente Pacifica había hecho una reservación, cada quien encargo lo que gustara y mientras lo comían, platicaban de cualquier cosa que se les viniera a la mente… Cuando finalmente terminaron, se dirigieron hacia una colina…

Cuando estaban ahí, se podía observar un increíble paisaje, ese paisaje que te llenaba de melancolía y recordabas todos esos buenos momento, era simplemente hermoso. Se sentaron bajo un árbol, uno junto al otro, observando el atardecer.

Pacifica, todo lo que ella deseaba era que ese atardecer fuera eterno, pero como todos sabemos, nada lo es, y tenia que aprovechar cada segundo que se encontraba con el.

-Dipper tengo algo que decirte- Dijo ella

-Claro, dime- Dijo solo eso

-Pues… Mira… te quería decir que… yo… yo…- No podía terminar esa frase, estaba demasiado nerviosa

-Ajam… solo dilo- Respondió, no se esperaba lo que estaba a punto de pasar

Pacifica se lleno de fuerza y lo dijo… -Yo te Amo Dipper, estoy enamorada de ti…-

Todo se quedo en silencio…

-Mira… Pacifica… Somos muy buenos amigos y todo eso, pero no creo que sienta lo mismo por ti…-

-Entiendo- Se puso DEMASIADO triste, por dentro ella estaba llorando –Dipper, lo siento me tengo que ir- Así, ella, corrió hacia su casa

-Espera, ¡Pacifica!- Grito Dipper

Continuara…

 **Jeje Lo siento chicos, lo se soy muy mala por dejarlos con esta intriga, pero bueno, que les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado**

 **Espero sus Reviews, no importan si son buenas o malas, al fin y al cabo, son par mejorar en esto**

 **No estoy segura de cuando voy a volver a subir un capitulo, pero intentare hacerlo pronto**

 **Y… sin nada mas que decir, un saludo, y, Adiós**

 **Los Ama Dani7979**


End file.
